Clash of the Catchers
by Kyaptain
Summary: Miyuki gets into a kerfuffle with a kid over a certain pitcher.


**AN**: Ahaha this is my first fic ever published so be kind. Spoilers for chapter 244! Only because it's a character not in the translated chapters yet. If you know who Okumura Koushuu is, then continue on. (*´・ｖ・)

Miyuki Kazuya was in search of his pitcher, Sawamura Eijun, but he was nowhere to be seen. It was the baseball team's day off so no one was on the field practicing.

After deciding it would take too long to search for Eijun by foot, he texted him:

"Eijun, where are you?"

In reply he received:

"Ah, sorry! I'm not on campus. Meet me in the park."

Closing his phone, he placed it in his pocket and headed for the park.

Once he arrived at his destination, Miyuki scanned the area to look for Eijun. He spotted him and as he was walking toward the pitcher, he noticed a smaller figure only a few feet across from him.

He went to stand next to Eijun and out of habit, he placed an arm around his shoulder.

While casually pointing a finger towards the tiny figure, he questioned "Who's this kid? Haha you didn't kidnap some random person's child to play ball with you right?" Said child had soft blond hair and stoic face with a slightly angered expression. Miyuki felt as though that angered expression was directed at him.

"Ah, this little guy is Okumura Koushuu! I just play catch with him while his mom goes grocery shopping."

With a pout befitting any child, he wanted to investigate this suspicious person. "Who are you? You act too friendly with Ei-chan." Miyuki was taken back a bit by such a brash demand in wanting to know who he was. Especially by some pompous looking kid. Without even hesitating, he stated "Me? Why I'm Eijun's boyfri-" A hand shot out from around his head and was instantly covering his mouth. Sweat drops were running down Eijun's face. "Ehehe, don't listen to this stupid catcher of mine."

With a lowered voice he scolded "Miyuki! Don't say anything unnecessary that will confuse him."

Removing the others hand away from his mouth, he asked "But Eijun, if I remember correctly, we are an item aren't we?" While still having a grip on Eijun's hand, he smoothly intertwined their fingers and with his free hand he gently pulled Eijun closer by the waist.

Miyuki's smoldering look caused Eijun's face to turn the same shade as a tomato. Once he realized what was happening though, he swiftly took his hand out of the catcher's and pushed him away. "Leave that stuff for later baka Miyuki..."

Miyuki flashed one of his trademark grins "Oh ho ho so you actually want to continue this?"

Ready to give up, an exasperated sigh escaped Eijun's lips.

Little Okumura saw them exchanging words back and forth and the only conclusion he made was that Miyuki was a danger to Eijun.

Okumura tugged the corner of Eijun's shirt to grab his attention. Eijun turned around and looked to see it was Okumura. He crouched down to be eye-level with the little boy and asked "What is it Okumura?"

"When I grow up, I'm gonna be Ei-chan's catcher and Ei-chan will be my pitcher." Eijun was captivated by the sweet little confession.

Miyuki on the other hand was not pleased. He wasn't even thinking about the consequences of what he was about to do. All he was thinking

_No one is taking my Eijun from me, not even if my rival is a six-year-old kid_

Miyuki grabbed the top of Okumura's head and in a threatening voice "Hey stupid brat, that sounded like some sort of marriage proposal."

Okumura started tearing up and Eijun became enraged. **"KAZUYA, WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!?" **

With a jab thrown at his arm, Miyuki released Okumura's head. Eijun picked up the teary Okumura into his arms. The little catcher wrapped his arms around the pitcher's neck. Eijun was comforting the little boy by rubbing soothing circles on his back. Before making their exit, Eijun proclaimed, "Let's ditch this unpleasant person."

As they were leaving, Okumura gave Miyuki one last look and stuck his tongue out at him.

_That arrogant little-_

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN<strong>: I don't know how Okumura would actually act with Eijun just let me dream/ Sorry if there are any mistakes. I needed more DnA fics in my life so I tried my hand at it. What do you guys think?  
><em>


End file.
